


Radio Silence

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black dog just won't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in November 2013
> 
> Theme: The Senses  
> Prompt: Steel drums
> 
> Setting: end of _Tabula Rasa_ In BtVS season 6

Sometimes she thinks she's going deaf. 

Her friends are talking, their lips move, but their words are...dead, somehow. Like there's no sound left in the world. 

Not that they're talking to her. Who is this Buffy person? 

That's who she used to be, sure. Now, she's just a lifesize doll that walks and talks.

Did Spike's sexbot ever feel this lonely? 

"Buy you a drink, Slayer?" 

Speak of the devil. His voice slices the silence to ribbons.

Suddenly, there's a drumming in her ears. Clanging, discordant. 

It frightens her.

But right now, she's glad to hear anything at all.


End file.
